Il aurait juste fallut que tu l'aimes
by ninalovia
Summary: Sasuke revient, mi-aveugle, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi froid, et totalement seul. Totalement ? Non, il sait qu'elle l'attend. Il n'aime qu'elle et il peut le prouver.


Titre : Il aurait juste fallut que tu l'aimes.

Pairing : Sasuke/Hinata

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto (levez la main et dites "Je le jure") Je le jure ! Par contre l'histoire est à moi et si quelqu'un y touche il y aura des morts !

Résumé : Sasuke revient, mi-aveugle, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi froid, et totalement seul. Totalement ? Non, il sait qu'elle l'attend. Il n'aime qu'elle et il peut le prouver.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il aurait juste fallut que tu l'aimes.

Sasuke revient, mi-aveugle, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi froid, et totalement seul.

_Je suis là, enfin revenu, enfin vengé, mais à quel prix ? Je me suis tué à la tâche, tué à petit feu. Et le garçon aux cheveux blond il est où ? _

_Et la fille aux cheveux rose elle est où ?_

_Pas que je les aime, c'est juste que j'ai envie de les revoir. Une fois …_

_Avant de devenir complètement aveugle … _

_En même temps tant qu'__**elle**__ est là._

La première chose qu'il vit fut un arbre. Un cerisier avec des fleurs. Des fleurs **noires**.

_Est-ce un mauvais présage ? De toute façon on s'en fiche._

_Si cette gourde ne voit plus ces pauvres fleurs elle va pas en crever._

_Et puis de toute façon il y a toujours __**un coin ensoleillé**__ dans mon cœur._

La première chose qu'il sentit fut une larme. Non pas de la pluie, une larme de cerisier.

_Il y a quelqu'un sur l'arbre … Qui est-ce ? _

_Lui … Naruto. Il pleur …_

_Ah, il m'a vu … Il ne dit rien._

_Il ne me regarde pas vraiment. _

_Il fixe juste mes yeux … _

_Qu'est ce qu'il a dans la main ? Une fleur ? Une rose rose …_

_Trop de rose dans une seule phrase à mon avis …_

« Uchiwa. Elle est morte. »

_Qui ? Il n'y a pas qu'une « Elle »_

« Sakura »

_C'est une surprise … Où un soulagement … _

_Elle ne me courra plus après en me hurlant de revenir … _

_Mais … _

_C'est idiot de mourir, le jour de mon retour._

« Elle a appris … Pour … L'autre »

_Pourquoi y a-t-il du mépris sur son visage ?_

_Il n'a pas le droit de parler d'__**elle**__ comme ça !_

_C'est lui qui l'a abandonnée !_

- « Elle a voulut l'a tuer, mais elle s'est faite battre et … »

_Sakura ne __**la**__ battra jamais !_

_**Elle**__ est trop forte, trop belle, trop pure._

_**Elle**__ est trop vivante …_

_Et __**elle**__ fait couler ce sang chaud dans mes veines._

_C'est __**elle**__ qui m'a sauvé. _

_C'est grâce à __**elle **__que je reviens._

- « Sakura s'est tué. En sautant d'un immeuble. »

_C'est ridicule, minable …_

_Sakura n'a jamais été autre chose que pitoyable._

- « C'est de TA faute. »

- « Si tu veux … Je me fiche de Sakura.»

_Cela fait mal ? _

_Il pleure pour cette minable._

_Je ne veux plus attendre, je m'en vais._

- « Tu vas la voir ? »

_Cette question n'a pas besoin de réponse._

_Il sait __où__ je vais._

_Il sait que je vais __**la**__ réconforter._

_Il sait que je vais __**l**__'embrasser._

_Il sait que je vais __**la**__ prendre dans mes bras._

_Il sait __tout__ ce qu'**on** va faire et c'est ça qui le met hors de lui._

- « Répond-moi ! »

_Ça le met hors de lui qu'__**elle**__ ne l'aime plus._

_Ça le met hors de lui qu'__**elle**__ ne le regarde plus._

_Ça le met hors de lui qu'__**elle**__ ne lui parle plus._

_Et surtout …_

_Ça le met hors de lui car dorénavant c'est __Moi__ qu'__**elle**__ aime__, _

_C 'est __Moi__ qu'__**elle**__ attends !_

- « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Sasuke ! ? »

_C'est lui qui l'a abandonnée quand elle était seule._

_C'est lui qui ne l'a pas remarqué quand elle lui courrait après._

_C'est lui qui n'a pas vu sa beauté._

_C'est lui qui n'a pas vu sa pureté._

_C'est lui qui l'a perdu. _

_Et c'est Moi qui l'ai recueillis dans mon cœur._

- « On était ami ! »

_Moi__ qui n'avait jamais aimé._

_Moi__ qui n'avait jamais était aimé comme je l'aurais voulut._

_Moi__ qui n'avait jamais pris quelqu'un dans mes bras._

_Moi__ qui n'avait jamais ouvert mon cœur. _

_Si je deviens complètement aveugle, c'est __**elle**__ la seule que je pourrais voir._

- « Sasuke ! Tu m'as trahit ! Tu as trahit Konoha ! »

_**Elle**__ était seule. _

_C'était pour une mission il y a quelques années._

_Il voulait me retrouver._

_**Elle**__ l'avait suivit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi._

_**Elle**__ lui avait dit qu'__**elle**__ l'aimait et lui l'avait laissé là._

_Parce qu'__**elle**__ n'était pas assez forte._

_Parce qu'__**elle**__ était blessée._

_Parce qu'il n'avait simplement pas réussis à s'occuper d'__**elle**__._

_Il l'avait laissé là, __seule__, dans le froid, dans le noir._

_Il l'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre._

_Il l'avait abandonné et __Moi__ je l'avais trouvée._

_Je l'avais sauvé, je l'avais réchauffé, nourris._

_**Elle**__ m'avait supplié de ne pas lui en vouloir, qu'il n'avait pas comprit. _

_Que toi grand Uzumaki tu n'avais pas saisis le sens des mots « Je t'aime » quand il était dans sa bouche._

_**Elle**__ m'avait avoué qu'__**elle**__ t'aimait depuis la première fois qu'__**elle**__ t'avait vu._

_**Elle**__ m'avait raconté toutes les fois où tu passais devant __**elle**__ sans la voir._

_Toutes les fois où tu l'appelais Sakura._

_Toutes les fois où tu lui ventait tes exploits et aussi ceux de cette idiote aux cheveux roses._

_**Elle**__ m'avait laissé la réconforter. _

_**Elle**__ m'avait laissé l'aimer._

_**Elle**__ avait pleurer sur __Mon__ épaules quand __**elle**__ avait compris que tu ne l'aimerais __jamais__._

_Et __**On**__ s'était embrassé. _

_Encore et encore dans cette forêt gelée._

_J'aurais put l'a tuer, __**elle**__ était faible, __**elle**__ était seule, __**elle**__ était presque morte._

_Mais au lieu de cela je l'ai aimé. _

_Comme jamais je n'aimerais et comme jamais tu ne pourrais l'aimer._

_Et là tu es arrivé. _

_Tu es arrivé Naruto. _

_Tu nous as vu enlacés. _

_Tu nous as vu nous embrasser._

_Parce qu'après l'avoir laissée seule un mois entier, tu croyais qu'__**elle**__ t'aimerais encore ?_

_Tu m'as traité de menteur. _

_Tu as dit que je l'avais ensorcelé avec mes yeux. _

_Tu as mentit sur tout ce qu'il c'était passé cette fois là quand tu l'avais laissé._

_Tu as dis que tu l'avais cherché partout alors qu'il n'en était rien, Naruto._

_Tu n'as jamais voulut comprendre qu'__**elle**__ était à moi._

- « Pourquoi ? ! »

_Et tu me hurles encore et encore ce mot « Pourquoi ? »_

_Parce que tu es un lâche._

_Parce qu'__**elle**__ n'aime que __moi__. _

_Parce que j'aimerais te montrais._

_Je vais te montrer combien __**elle**__ m'aime._

_Mon__ clan était réputé._

_Mon__ clan était riche._

_Mon__ clan était fort._

_**Son**__ clan est tout ça._

_Alors nous serons parfait._

_Ne cherche pas à l'oublier._

_Tu lui as causé tant de tristesse._

_Je ferais tout pour que quoi que tu vois tu penses à __**elle**__. _

_Et que tu te dises qu'__**elle**__ est avec __Moi__._

_Je lui ferais des enfants que j'emmènerais jouer devant chez toi._

_Je l'as ferait chanté de sa voix d'ange quand tu seras dans les parages._

_Nous irons à tous les bals, dans tout les lieux, à tous les parcs où tu pourras être._

_Nous achèterons la maison en face de ton restaurant préféré._

_Je viendrais chaque jour collé un insigne de mon clan et du sien sur ta porte._

_Nous irons pic-niquer sur ta balançoire près de l'académie.  
_

_Ta vie deviendras un enfer._

_L'enfer qu'elle a vécus quand tu l'as laissé_.

- « Naruto, suis moi tu verras si je mens. »

_Ma voix est roque, ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre._

_J'aimerais qu'à chaque fois que je te parles, tu te dises que cette voix __**elle**__ l'aime._

_Je voudrais qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes tu te dises que c'est __Moi__ qu'__**elle**__ aime._

_Nous marchons. _

_Quelques temps, dans le silence le plus total._

_Tu ne dis rien, moi non plus et tout va pour le mieux._

Un Uchiwa et un Uzumaki, qui marche sans bruit vers cette grande demeure. Le premier la tête haute, le second un doute dans le regard. Le brun sait qu'elle l'a vu, il sait qu'elle l'attend. Le blond lui attend, il pense avoir raison, il aimerait avoir raison.

_J'entrouvre les grilles de son immense propriété. _

_Aucun chiens ne grognent à mon passage, __**elle**__ leurs a apprit à me connaître sans qu'ils ne m'aient jamais vu. _

_**Elle**__ leurs a fait sentir mon odeur._

_Pour toi, Naruto, il y a plus de mouvements,_

_ les canidés aboient, jappent comme si ils avaient vu un lapin._

_Tu as de la chance pour un fois …_

_Ils sont attachés._

_Nous arrivons à la grande porte de son manoir._

_Tu le sais pour toi c'est la fin._

_La porte s'ouvre, je l'a vois._

_Toujours aussi rayonnante, aussi belle, toujours aussi pure._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler son prénom._

- « **Hinata** »

- « Sasuke ! »

_**Elle**__ est magnifique, __**elle**__ accourt,_

_Me saute dans les bras devant ton regard médusé._

_**Elle**__ ne t'aime plus. _

_Tu as enfin compris ?_

Un regard, un simple regard entre les deux hommes.

_Maintenant tu sais._

Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible_,_ la première fois il ne l'avait pas cru, mais maintenant ...

Maintenant il irait juste pleurait sur la tombe de cette idiote de Sakura qui n'a jamais vu ce qu'elle ratait.

* * *

Finish !

Pfiou' il est bizarre celui là hein ?

Un Sasu/Hina ... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait !

Alors un moment il y a marqué quelque chose en gras je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ... C'est marqué "Il y a **un coin ensoleillé **dans mon coeur."

J'ai mis ces trois mots en gras parce que Hinata signifie "Lieu ensoleillé"

Voilà ! Bon je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'ai rien contre Sakura ... C'est juste qu'il me fallait un truc dans le genre.

J'ai rien contre Naruto non-plus ! Au contraire je l'adore, mais là j'avais besoin de lui comme ça !

By Ninou-chan and Miko-chan !


End file.
